Aircraft typically have brakes on the wheels to slow the aircraft during aborted takeoffs, landings, and/or while taxiing. Additionally, some aircraft employ emergency park brake systems that execute emergency braking and/or maintain a braking force while the aircraft is parked. Conventional brake systems generally include a mechanical linkage (e.g., a cable) that extends between a user brake interface (e.g., a pedal or a handle) and a braking force actuator. These conventional mechanical linkage systems, however, can be difficult and complex to implement. While electrical configurations can be implemented to replace and solve the complexities of the mechanical linkage configurations, conventional electrical configurations can be susceptible to uncommanded braking. For example, unintentionally executed, undesired, or uncommanded braking, whether due to user error or component failure, may result in the application of a braking force on the wheels of an aircraft at inopportune times (e.g., during takeoff).